


The Rain Stops

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Blade Runner, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: Ao3存档





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3存档

 

雨下个不停。娜塔莎站在街边，用手抹了一把脸，但雨水仍然顺着她的额头流淌下来，砸在睫毛上，流进脖子里，让她从头到脚湿了个透。街道上空无一人，但本该如此，因为没人不知道将地球整个包围起来的放射性微尘混上雨水有多大的杀伤力。有些人总是会这样说，他们认识的谁谁在浇了一场雨之后就变成了特障人士。但娜塔莎只是站在雨里，没打伞也没戴帽子，凌乱的红发被彻底打湿后贴在头皮上，甚至连内衣里都淌满了雨水。

 

她抬起头，数着身前公寓楼的窗口。朝这侧开的窗口一共十八间，有十扇是破的，七扇里面黑洞洞的，只有一扇后面亮着灯。她在楼下等了片刻，但回答她的只有雨水落在地面上的噼啪声，于是她不再等待，走进公寓早已失效，如今只用一根破旧铁链拴住的大门。

 

身上陡然消失的雨水却让衣物感觉起来更沉重了。公寓门口有一股灰尘聚集后腐败发霉的味道，还混着雨水也浇不掉的尿骚味。走上楼梯后她来到二楼，数着刚才窗口的位置来到刚才亮灯的那间公寓。门微掩着，于是她从枪托里抽出激光枪，用枪头悄无声息地抵开屋门。

 

房间内霎一听很安静，但很快她就听到了从房间再后面传来一阵隐约的乐声。她屏住呼吸，放轻脚步，像被风从房间里吹出窗外的棉絮一样滑向公寓后面那间掩着门的房间。随着她的靠近，音乐声逐渐变得清晰起来。娜塔莎认出那是首歌，或许是收音机里经常播放的某一首。她叫不出名字，但她知道自己听过。她用手里的枪轻轻推了下门，发现这扇门仍然没有上锁，轻而易举就向后撤开，途中发出一声响亮的吱嘎。

 

她因门轴突如其来的声响立刻警觉起来，手指扣在激光枪的扳机上，但她只扫了门后的景象一眼就停在了原地。门后没有她预料中的陷阱，更没有人与她持枪相对；门后只有一个浑身污渍的男人躺在一张同样肮脏破旧不堪的床垫上，而他的身旁有只深黄色的拉布拉多犬，正将自己的头贴在男人的肚子上。在他们身后的地面上有台小小的收音机，里面正播放着娜塔莎刚才听到的那首歌，而躺在床垫上的男人闭着眼睛翘起腿，似乎在无声地跟唱。

 

他看起来人畜无害，和成千上万个仍然在地球苟延残喘的人没有两样，但娜塔莎不会低估他。更何况，她已经追杀他整整两个月。

 

娜塔莎彻底推开门，但男人仍然保持刚才的姿势躺在那里，甚至没有睁开眼，反而趴在他肚子上的狗猛地抬起头，朝娜塔莎的方向发出一声低沉的吼叫。叫声终于惊动了对方，他伸出手挠了挠狗的后背，然后睁开一只眼睛，脸上带着调侃的表情朝娜塔莎打了个招呼。

 

“娜特。”男人咧嘴笑时洁白的牙齿在脸颊污渍的对比下尤其明显，“好久不见。”

 

娜塔莎深吸一口气再缓缓呼出来，房间里污浊的空气呛得她嗓子疼，但她强忍住没有咳嗽出声。她低头看向躺在床垫上的男人，微微点头致意。“克林特。”

 

“我知道你为什么来。”克林特闭上眼睛，然后将它们全部睁开。他的眼睛仍然是娜塔莎记忆里的蓝绿色，但娜塔莎现在只觉得这片蓝绿代表着她所痛恨的一切。但同时娜塔莎也发现，现在她知道它们是假的了，她却仍然能从艺术的角度去欣赏克林特的眼睛。它们一如既往，有着让人凝神的美。

 

“很好，那就没什么需要说的废话了。”她举起枪，对准克林特的眉心。那只黄色的拉布拉多又呜咽着鸣叫起来。克林特用手轻轻挠着狗的耳朵，而娜塔莎在心里分了片刻的神，想起他们曾讨论过的话题。克林特想养狗，而娜塔莎则想要只猫。我们都只想要和自己相似的动物，她还记得克林特这样笑着说道。

 

“事实上，如果可以的话，我希望能再说一句废话。当然，我知道现在无论我说什么你都不会信了。”

 

“我他妈的为什么要信一个仿生人的屁话？”娜塔莎厉声回答，“尤其你还——”

 

“不，我没有。”克林特静静地打断了她的质问。他看向娜塔莎，而这样诚恳中带着乞求的表情她在他的脸上见过太多次。她知道自己该直接开枪了结这一切，但她没有。很多人都说黑寡妇没有心，但两年的搭档生活，和克林特朝夕相处同生共死，到头来她还是长出了一颗心。于是她示意克林特接着说下去。

 

而他说：“我没有杀死菲尔。”

 

娜塔莎的右手微微一抖，她几乎在克林特说出这句话的一瞬间就扣动了扳机。她又深吸一口气，定了定神。“你怎么敢说这样的话？”假若克林特现在站在她对面，她的枪口肯定已经在他的额头上留下愤怒的红印，但他仍然躺在那里，仰头看着他，不愿像个真正的人一样站起来受死。

 

哦对，她忘记了。他不是。

 

克林特长叹一口气。“我不知道该怎样说服你。菲尔因我而死，但我没有杀死他。”

 

“我不知道你还想证明什么，克林特，但我有千真万确的证据证明你杀了菲尔。他死在你的公寓，他身边那把枪满是你的指纹，见鬼，你甚至在他的脸颊上留下了自己的DNA——不，对于你们仿生人来说那不叫DNA，那叫你用你的手指头，蘸着菲尔的血，送到自己的嘴里，一遍又一遍。我受够了你恶心的鬼把戏，我他妈真不知道你究竟想对我说什么，克林特。”

 

娜塔莎一口气说完这一串话，觉得自己快被房间里的微尘呛得喘不过气来，但克林特只是抬起眼睛，用那种哀伤的目光看向娜塔莎，然后平静地说：“我没杀菲尔。菲尔让我拿起枪，然后按着我的手扣动了扳机。而他的血只是我……我想留下点他在我身边。”

 

“你是说菲尔——他是自杀？”娜塔莎想笑出声，因为克林特为她描述的画面太过滑稽。没人会为了仿生人自杀，这一切都是克林特编造的谎言。但内心深处一个极其不安的声音正在轻声说，你难道不记得了吗，现场那支枪上血液被溅到的地方？当时你就疑惑没道理一个用右手持枪的人能挡住手枪的这半边。而克林特——他是左撇子。

 

“你不信我。”

 

“我为什么要信一个仿生人？一个在我们身边藏匿整整三年，骗过所有人，一直在骗我，甚至能够拿起枪亲自干掉自己同类的家伙？”

 

“可是菲尔信我。”

 

克林特声音平静，娜塔莎却感觉胸口有如锤击。她不知道究竟是什么让自己在听到克林特这句话的时候如此痛苦，也许是菲尔的死状，但也许——

 

“他因为这份信任丧了命。”她从牙缝里挤出这句话。

 

“不，”克林特摇摇头。“他因为这份信任而决定去死。”

 

“这绝不是——”

 

“他一直为无意间揭露我而感到内疚，因为他一直都知道，娜特，他一直都知道我是什么样的存在。三年前，是他从街道上把我捡了回去。我当时只是个刚从火星殖民地逃回来的仿生人，什么都不知道，像是块掉在赏金猎人脚底的金币。他救了我，娜特，给了我新的身份，他……他让我成了一名赏金猎人。”

 

“他——”娜塔莎感觉自己声音很轻，卡在嗓子里。她从未听过这段故事。菲尔和克林特在她出现一年前已经是搭档了，即便后来三人亲密无间，他们却从不提之前一年的这段故事。这还是娜塔莎头一次听克林特说起，而此时此刻她不知道是否该相信眼前的人“他为什么要这么做？”

 

“因为他知道我是不一样的，娜特。”克林特微微勾起唇角，“而你也知道。你也一直都知道。”

 

“我不——”

 

“测试我吧。”克林特朝她扬唇一笑，“我知道你一直都带着全套测试工具。所以，测试我吧。”

 

“我看不到测试的必要。你早在成为赏金猎人的时候就通过了沃伊特测试。”

 

“对啊，难道这还不能说明什么吗？”克林特又笑了起来，朝她伸出手。“但测一下又有什么关系？反正我马上就要死了。”

 

娜塔莎思索了片刻，从口袋的小箱子里取出测试工具，在他身旁跪下。黄色的拉布拉多抬起湿漉漉的眼睛望向她，她伸手轻轻抚摸了一下狗的后背，感觉到毛发之下惊人的热度。

 

“他是……”她沉吟了片刻，“真实的吗？”

 

“我不知道，”克林特笑着问她，“你说呢？”

 

娜塔莎不再问他，一只手握着枪，另一只将感应器贴在克林特的脸上，然后看了看手里的秒针与指标。一切正常。

 

“你在沙漠里看到一只乌龟——”

 

“不，娜特。”克林特打断她的提问，“别问这些废话。问有用的，问你想问的。”

 

她再次深呼吸。“你为菲尔·科尔森的死感到悲伤吗？”

 

“是。”指针大幅度转动。

 

“你感觉自己为他的死负责吗？”

 

“是。”在回答之前指针已经转了起来。

 

“你爱他吗？”

 

“是。”

 

娜塔莎俯下身，低头看向克林特的眼睛。他的瞳孔在昏暗的灯光下急速扩大，将蓝绿色的虹膜推至周围薄薄一环。他的心脏在胸膛里沉重地跳动，扑通，扑通，仿佛一台老旧的动力车引擎最后几下残存的翻滚。贴的近了，她能看出克林特的状况究竟有多差，污渍之下的脸色有多苍白，呼吸声有多吃力，而他的身下——

 

她终于看到他身下床垫上大片深色的痕迹并非污渍，而是大滩凝固的血液，此刻仍然有新流出的血液顺着床垫淌到地板上，与四周的灰尘混在一起。屋内的空气太过污浊蒙蔽了嗅觉，以致于娜塔莎没能在进门的瞬间就闻到克林特身上浓重的血腥味。

 

她不需要再杀他，他已经活不长了。

 

看到她的表情，克林特微微张开干裂的嘴唇，声音低哑地说：“你还有想问的问题吗？”

 

娜塔莎的胸口又一次痛了起来。但这次，她却感觉在内心藏了整整两个月的愤怒都仿佛克林特的血液一样从自己的身体里流淌出去了。愤怒，痛苦，不解，全都流淌光了，她只能感觉到被雨水打湿的衣服冷冰冰地贴在她的身上。她将手里的枪缓缓放回枪托，然后伸手握住克林特的手。

 

“你爱我吗？”

 

克林特微微一笑。

 

“……是。”

 

她低头看向指针。

 

***

 

五分钟后，娜塔莎顺着楼梯从二楼走下来，怀里抱着一只深黄色的拉布拉多犬。没有名字的狗在她怀里低声鸣叫着，但娜塔莎揉了揉他的耳朵，他就停止了哀鸣。她的手顺着他的皮毛一路摸下去，终于在靠近尾巴的地方摸到了那个小小的控制面板。

 

好极了，她注视着怀里脏兮兮的狗。她小小的公寓里也许有地方能安放得下他。比起真的动物，她更倾向于电子狗。它们不会生老病死，哪怕零件出了故障，只要修一下就能再运作很久。但前提是，现在外面最好不要下雨。

 

当她走出这座肮脏破旧的公寓楼时，她发现雨停了。


End file.
